


Christmas Gifts, Among... Other Less Appropriate Things

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, i'm sorry this is my first fic i actually tried on, it's so bad forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno celebrates Christmas a little differently this year. Childishness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts, Among... Other Less Appropriate Things

It was tradition for the Karasuno volleyball team to celebrate Christmas together at Sawamura’s house. But it went… a tad differently this year.

Seated in a circle in the third year’s living room, each member had pushed a gift into the center. Yes, it’d been Tanaka’s idea to start off their little “celebration” with white elephant gifts.

“Tanaka-senpai,” Hinata had asked at the time, “what are white elephant gifts?” A curious tilt of the head from the wide-eyed first year student.

“I’m glad you asked!” Tanaka puffed out his chest and grinned, feeling immensely proud… for whatever reason. Perhaps it was just the fact that Hinata had called him “senpai.” That was most likely the reason. “You see, white elephant gifts are just something you find around the house! It doesn’t have to be anything special, y’know?”

“Oooh!!” Hinata exclaimed, eyes lighting up like a lightbulb. That was the moment where he decided to bring the _best_ gift possible, to outdo Kageyama of course. You could almost feel the challenging glares from Kageyama’s direction.

...And that’s why they were here now.

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “So… How does this work.. exactly? Who goes first?”

Sawamura cleared his throat, signaling for silence. “Okay! Here’s how this’ll work out. We’ll start off with… Okay, we’ll start off with Sugawara. Sugawara will take a gift from the pile. Whoever’s gift he chooses, the person will take Sugawara’s gift that he brought. Okay? Sound good?”

A resounding _Ossu!_ answered his question.

As Sawamura instructed, Sugawara took a gift from the pile. It was just a simple bag, and it made a pretty loud noise when Sugawara gave it a little shake. “Ah, this is… Tanaka’s gift! Thank you!” He grinned widely, before opening the bag and taking out whatever was contained inside.

“..Eh? Pasta?” He tilted his head, seemingly confused-- That is, until he actually looked at the label. “...D-Dick-shaped pasta….” He had to cover his mouth to muffle the childish chuckles that threatened to escape. Meanwhile, Tanaka wasn’t even trying to quiet the howls leaving him. Sawamura fumed. Tsukishima looked bored, mostly. Why did he come, anyway?

As soon as Tanaka calmed down, he took Sugawara’s gift and opened it. More howls ensued.

Hinata just looked lost. “Sugawara-senpai, what are those? It just looks like dice…” He looked lost. Kageyama, visibly paling, grabbed Hinata by the arm and forced him to sit down. Someone so childish as _Hinata_ did _not_ need to know what those dice were for. “Ooooi! Kageyaamaaaaa, what was that for?!” A couple of attempted punches later, and Kageyama was sitting on top of the other, much to the smaller male’s discontent.

“That’s… That’s all it is, Hinata! Just.. dice.” Sugawara felt bad for lying, but.. Hinata would ask too many questions if he answered with “sex dice.” For once, Kageyama may have made the best decision by stopping Hinata from coming over. Although, he really didn’t approve of Kageyama _sitting_ on him, of all things.

As the night went on, the others slowly uncovered their gifts. Some were humorous, some kind. Tsukishima has ended up with a shirt that said, “ _So good your mom cheers for me,_ ” courtesy of Hinata. Kageyama had been greatly upset by that, considering his gift was just a pair of ridiculously fuzzy socks that he may or may not have stolen from his mother.

**  
**_Sawamura swore that they were never doing this again._

**Author's Note:**

> uuuu.... this is??? my first fic please be gentle with me  
> comments would be greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
